


Go live in the mart Sanha, Noona will go home

by chocomilkis (nizzyool)



Series: Astronaut's Go live [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Protective Siblings, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nizzyool/pseuds/chocomilkis
Summary: When Noona and Sanha went to buy groceries at the mart, and Sanha saw a teddy bear.Image heavy!





	Go live in the mart Sanha, Noona will go home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [산하는 마트에서 살어 누난 갈거야](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/322203) by Astronaut. 



> This story is originally written in Korean by Astronaut, I only own the English translation.  
> I'm doing this to practice my translating skill, so I want to apologize in advance for some awkward sentences as nor English or Korean is my first language ;___;  
> This story is originally image heavy, so I wonder if you want me to keep the pictures as it originally is, or just discard all the pictures. Your suggestions will be loved <3

"Seems like I've bought everything needed."

 

"Noona's legs are hurting. Let's go home Sanha-yah~"

 

"..."

 

"Ah where did he go?"

 

***

 

_Hello~_

 

"Heol? Daebak!!"

 

***

 

"Aigoo Sanha-yah~ Yoon Sanha~ Where the heck is this brat... Should I ask for missing child broadcast..."

 

"Noona~ Ttana is here!"

 

 

"Yoon Sanha!!! What are you going to do if you lose Noona in crowded place like this! Why are you going alone on your own, huh?!" 

 

 

"... Shouldn't a high schooler be capable of doing that..."

 

 

"You've just born a moment ago, why are you so fluent in Korean? You must be genius..."

 

"... ..."

 

 

 "Look at that. You see those kids? If you blend with them, I won't be able to find you..."

 

"... My height is 184 cm though..."

 

 

"In my eyes you're only 84 cm!! Even if you put yourself in my eyes, I won't be hurt!!" 

 

"Really? Noona, then please..."

 

"Can you please buy me him? I've already put him in the cart."

 

"Tada~"

 

 

_(lethargic)_

 

"Why would an all grown-up adult buy teddy bear? You're talking nonsense."

 

"... Earlier you said I've just born, now you said I'm all grown-up adult..."

 

"Of course second year in high school is an adult... And what are you going to use to wash it? Even if he can use his own strength, I bet it would take all day long."

 

"Aaaaaah buy it for meeeee... Ttana doesn't have teddy bear in Ttana's room... Ttana wants to have it Noona♥♥"

 

(Ha... ha...)

 

Ah no way

Price tag please help me

 

Must.control.facial.expression

 

"... Don't talk nonsense! I'll go to cashier now, you can buy it with your own money, do whatever you want."

 

"How can a student have money..."

 

 

"Why can't you, every month Noona give you pocket money, where did they go?" 

 

 

"I am not lying, I spent them for buying more workbooks because I feel sorry to ask for more money from mom and dad..."

 

 

"..." 

 

 _(Heartbreak)_  

 

Big and expensive and difficult to handle

 

"..."

 

No matter how you look at it, it's still difficult to handle

 

"..."

 

It's obvious it's gonna be a pretty trash after 3 days passed

 

"... Still no!! If you're gonna keep lying on the dirty floor, okay, Noona will go!"

 

"..."

"... Yoon Sanha."

"..."

"I'm going first."

 

 

"Yeah just go, bye bye~"

 

"Get up when I talk nicely."

 

"Aaaaangggg... If you're gonna be like this why did you say you'll go first?"

 

***

 

"Ttana-yah~ Come out, let's eat~"

 

"... Yeah going..."

 

"Thank you for the food, I'll eat well~"

 

"... I'll eat well..."

 

_(Sounds of munching food)_

_(Sounds of eating utensils)_

 

"Sanha-yah, Noona cooked the side dishes, how are they? Please rate it."

 

 

"... Ah really? It's delicious..." 

 

"Wow, how soulless."

 

"Whoa it's really delicious! Very delicious spectacularly delicious Yeoju noona is the best chef! She beats Cooking Master Boy and Edward Kwon and Gordon Ramsey and Red Foot Zeff and makes them give up on life early..."

 

_(Kkkkkkkkkkkkkk aigoo Yoon Sanha kkkkkkk)_

 

"Hey maknae."

 

"... Why."

 

"Wanna go to Costco?"

 

"Ah I know you'll be like this... If your memory is bad you should write them down on memo..."

 

"No... I'll buy you the teddy but you gotta promise you gonna take care of it so it won't be dusty, got it?"

 

 

"Heol? Daebak! Really? You really will buy it for me?"

 

"Yeah so eat well. We'll go after you finish."

 

"Assa!! Got ittt Noona I'll put all my best to finish eating! The rice is even more delicious today~ Noona's skill is always the best!"

 

 

"The rice is Haetban instant rice." 

 

 

"Is that so?  Well, the fact you chose Haetban from all instant rice brands shows how deep Noona's love is! Really, really thank you I love you Noona!! Muah muah ♥♥♥♥♥"

 

 

"Ttana Captain has done eating and now gonna brush teeth and wear shoes and wait patiently!! Noona can eat slowly, don't worry!!" 

 

"Aigoo kkkkk Yoong Ttana kkkkkkkk"

 


End file.
